When The Time Comes
by NeverMessWithTeddyBears
Summary: "Luke, I think I need the Doctor." Time crashing. Space colliding. The Doctor. How? What? / Time is like fabric. Easily ripped fabric, unfortunately. So they all collide together (surprisingly, without paradoxes) as they try to save the world with the help of a girl with no pulse that is close to going insane. {My tribute to the 50th Anniversary.}
1. And So It Begins

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** Something to ease my muse's whining. Pamela just doesn't understand that I could fail Latin. Yes, I call my muse **_**Pamela.**_** Not sure if I will continue.**

* * *

He walks into the building slowly, the grip on his bag tightening.

"You'll be sharing a room, Luke.", a middle aged woman, Ms. Nielsen, says, her jaw clenching, "It's on the second floor. No running on the stairs."

Luke sighs, following the grumpy woman up the stairs and ignoring the looks he gets from the kids he passes. He's the new guy, he gets it. Could they leave him alone?

They stop in front of the only door on the floor with no decorations; no names, no "_keep out_" or "_stay away_" signs - just a _normal_ door. He laughs; the irony of living in a normal place in a normal room when his life - and he, too - is all _but_ normal slowly setting down on him.

"Dinner is in half an hour - be late, be hungry.", Ms. Nielsen states and leaves, as if desperate to get out of the place as soon as possible.

Luke opens the door slowly - he's sharing the room and he doesn't want to disturb his roommate.

_Roommate_. It feels weird just thinking about living with someone other than Sarah Jane, let alone thirty others. It feels weird not being able to go up in the attick and ask Mr. Smith a question. Probably about the Doctor. He always asks about the Doctor. But Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane isn't here anymore. His _mum_ isn't here.

His eyes water and he blinks the tears away, shaking his head. He can cry later.

Luke walks into the room, his look falling on the cold, white walls and the plain wooden furniture. It's simple and Luke concludes it's an orphenage thing.

"You can take that bed."

He stops his thinking and turns to the girl lying on the bed. Her eyes are closed and she is probably asleep. Maybe she was sleeptalking? Or maybe he was going crazy and imagining things?

"I'm not sleeping.", she says and opens her eyes, not moving any other part of her body, "I was just resting my eyes.", she closes them, but opens again quickly. She then sits up on the bed and leans on the wall. He notices her hands are shaking. She was perfectly still before. He moves and sets his things on the spare bed opposite of her.

"I spend my whole life waiting for these moments.", she says and he turns back around to face her, his face showing confusion. What moments? When she gets a new roommate? She moves a little, "When I don't have to see anything."

It's kind of weird for her - spilling her soul to a guy she just met - but she somehow feels like she knows him. Like she saw him somewhere and it kind of startles her for a moment. It doesn't surprise her, though, because she's seen a lot of people in her short life.

"What do you see?", he asks but then thinks how inappropriate the question is. He should just mind his own business.

She responds before he can apologise, "I _always_ see something."

The answer has some kind of mystery to it, but it also sounds like she's waiting for him to say "I know." or something along those lines, but a moment later he thinks that it might have been a question she wants him to answer because she can't. He takes a good look at her for the first time since he walked into the room. Her brown hair reaches a little down her shoulders, looking like she hadn't comb it this morning. Her figure is really slim, like she doesn't eat at all and her clothes are too big for her as if she's wearing hand-me-downs from a boy twice her size. The thing that fascinates him most, though, is her face. She looks tired, but there aren't any circles under her eyes; her brown eyes always filled with confusion.

There's a mystery surrounding the whole girl, he realises and goes back to unpacking his stuff - he might as well make himself comfortable.

"You can unpack later.", she says and her voice sounds broken. She isn't as cheerful as before, "You'll be late for dinner."

"I ate before I got here.", he lies, but stops unpacking. He really doesn't care if his clothes aren't hung in the small closet.

"I'm Lee, by the way."

He lyes on the bed and turns his head to face her. She's leaning against the white wall and her hands are still shaking. Maybe she's cold?

"I'm Luke. Luke Smith."

She smiles, but her eyes still look confused.

"Nice to meet you, Luke."

* * *

_You're running through fire. Through piles of dead bodies. It's chaos and you can't understand where you are. Rain falls on your face and your vision is blurry. You scream, ask for help, but your voice gets lost in the middle of gunfires and exploding bombs and swears in German._

_You look to the left and there's a man standing there. He's wearing a uniform and you guess he's a soldier. His hair is cut short and he's holding a gun in his hand. He stands still, as if the rain isn't pouring on him, and it's like he's looking right at you. You scream again and again and again but he dismisses your voice just like he dismisses the rain._

_He raises his gun and you think this is it. That you're going to die and you close your eyes. You wish you could understand this. That you could know what is happening. You open your eyes again just as he pulls the trigger and you look down at your chest._

_Nothing. No blood. No hole. No death. Nothing._

_Then you realise._

_Not again._

_You turn around quickly and you see an older woman falling to the ground, her face filled with agony and pain. She died screaming._

Lee opens her eyes and gasps, pulling the sheets tighter with her hands. She curses under her breath and looks to Luke's bed. He's sleeping.

Good. That's good.

She feels something warm on her cheek and brings her hand up to move away the tears. She blinks and there's a flash. A woman laughing. Lee blinks again and again and again and first there's a horse and then there's another soldier and then there's a big trash bin.

No. It can't be a trash bin. Trash bins don't talk.

She lets out a voiceless groan and the tears start running down her cheeks again. What is wrong with her? Why can't she understand it?

_Don't blink, don't blink, don't blink._

She does.

Another person dies in front of her eyes.

She gives up on sleeping.

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

Amy Pond exits the TARDIS. She turns her head around, looking at her whereabouts and then focuses her gaze on the Doctor, "I thought we were going to 18th century Italy."

The Doctor stops in his tracks and mimics Amy's movements from moments ago. He runs back into the blue box, almost knocking down Rory, and then back out again, as if maybe he'll walk out and actually be in Italy. He doesn't see the crooked tower in Pisa and big men making pizza and blabbling translated Italian in thick accents so they must _not_ be in 18th century Italy.

"Something's wrong.", he simply states and smells the air. He plucks the grass and tastes it. He jumps on the asfalt and then in somebody's garden and then he comes back, "Except nothing is."

Amy looks at him and takes Rory's hand, "Do I have to ask or will you just tell me anyway?"

"We're in England."

Rory shakes his head, "So we haven't even left or?"

The Doctor lifts a finger in a knowing gesture - Rory's got a point. He rushes them inside again and closes the door. He runs to the control board and starts pushing different buttons. Setting the directions to 18th century Italy, he sighs. The TARDIS lets out a noise and the Doctor rushes out again.

Nothing.

"Doctor?", Amy asks again after he says nothing. Rory just looks around him - they haven't moved an inch.

"The time - it's 2012 - we came from the 80s.", he blabbles, pacing around, "But the place.. It's England. We haven't left England. Why?"

Amy's features fill with confusion and she shakes her head, "Something's wrong, Doctor?"

The Doctor nods.

"Everything's wrong."

* * *

She's shaking again.

"Are you alright?", he asks but she doesn't move an inch. She just stares in front of her, stares right at him but doesn't _see_ him.

"Lee?", he grabs her by her shoulders and shakes her, "Lee, can you hear me? Lee?"

She blinks, "The time.. It's crashing together.", her shaking gets worse, "Time.. Space.. _Everything_.. Why? How?", tears escape her eyes and he just stares at her. Trying to _see_ her. To _understand_ her.

He's failing. He's been failing for weeks.

"Why do I see all of this? My head.. It's killing me.", she leans on the wall, her eyes still holding deep confusion, "Luke.. I think I need the Doctor."

He stops breathing and looks at her. How does she-? She _can't_ know about the Doctor. She _can't_. Could she-? How?

Maybe, maybe she said _a_ doctor. She couldn't have said _the_ Doctor. He's just imagining things again.

"Do you know him, Luke? The Doctor?", she asks but he doesn't answer. He doesn't know how, to be frank, "I see him a lot. He keeps reappearing. And I saw you with him, too. You have to know him, Luke. Can you call him?"

Time crashing. Space colliding. The Doctor. How? What?

"I need him, Luke. The Doctor. My head..", she lets out a sigh. Of course he doesn't believe her. No one ever believes her. But, but he knows the Doctor. She saw him. He was there.

_"You have a son?!" "Long story."_

"I saw a lot of people with him, you know.", she says. She has to prove to him she's not making this up, "Not just you.", he's still holding her shoulders, but his grip is loosening. Maybe he believes her? Yes, he has to believe her. Her head.. It's killing her, "I don't know their names. I can't call them. I tried."

She remembers the strange pull she'd feel. She remembers writing notes and leaving them all over London. _11:37_. A woman. A black woman. She'd come home and see it - a note, a time, written on a post it - and then she'd look at her watch and it'd be 11:37 and she'd just stare at it. Then she'd show it to another man, her husband, and he'd stare at it, too, and they'd be thinking about the Doctor because she saw them with the Doctor.

"Time and space crashing together. Planets. Centuries. Everything.", her voice is broken and she can see it all in front of her, "I see everything all the time now. You're just a blur, Luke. I can't see you.", she inhales a shaky breath.

"Lee, what is it?", he asks, "I believe you, alright? Now tell me, what do you see?"

She looks at him, and this time she _sees_ _him_.

"_Extirminate_."


	2. Time Is Like Fabric

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** To say I'm excited about this is an understatement. Anyway, I'm in the process of making a (**_**shitty**_**) trailer for this fanfic, due to Pamela's whining. Keep your eyes open on my youtube account **_**justkata1997**_**.**

* * *

"Doctor! Problem with the readings."

The Doctor takes over the controls, "What do you got, love?", he asks Rose, typing away furiously on the Torchwood keyboard.

"This can't be right, Doctor.", she says, her brow furrowing, "It's like we're travelling through time and space as we speak."

Pete laughs, "Don't be silly, Rose.", he says, "Even I know that can't be possible-"

"Seems like it is, Pete.", the Doctor cuts him off, "But what the hell is going on?"

Roger runs into the room, his gun up and ready, "We have a problem, sir."

"What's going on, Roger?", Pete Tyler asks, his eyes looking at him with confusion. He reaches for his gun holder as Roger hesitates to answer, "Roger-", he repeats, is voice taking a more commanding tone.

"The building, sir. It's surrounded."

"What? By who?", the Doctor yells rising out of his seat as Pete and the others run to the windows.

"I don't know, Mr. Smith. I don't know."

* * *

Luke looks at her in confusion. The Daleks are ext- _gone_. They're gone. How can she see them? How can they be back? All those people died on Doomsday so the Daleks could be forever defeated and now it's all for nothing?

"No.", he says firmly, "No."

His light shake of her shoulders brought her back to reality. Her eyes lost the glass sparkle and the tears disappeared. She brought herself together quickly and jumped off her bed, letting herself loose of Luke's hold, "I have to go."

"Lee?", he yells as she puts on her shoes and goes to hurry out of the room's wooden door, "Where are you going?"

He hates having to ask so many questions. He hates not knowing what's going on. As he follows her out of the room, he remembers to take his phone at the last minute. Not seeing her at the stairs, Luke realises she must have a bigger head start than he thought and he looks around before going in full sprint after her. His hand opens his phone and he hits speed-dial. He's going to need help, because this once he couldn't find answers by himself.

"Hey, Clyde-"

* * *

"Mickey.. Mickey!"

Martha Jones Smith hit her husband on his arms, his eyes locked at the figure on the other side of the street. She can barely make out her figure, so she makes a few steps around the table and closer to the window.

"What is it, love?", Mickey asks, lifting his head from his laptop.

Martha shakes her head in disbelief, "It's her."

"Who, Martha?", Mickey asks, lifting from his seat.

"The girl.", Martha begins to explain, "The one I told you about."

"The one that left the notes?"

Martha nods, "Yeah. Look, she's standing out there.", she points out the window, but the girl still isn't looking in their direction. She's just standing there, holding on the wall for her dear life as she takes deep breaths. Martha goes to the hall, "She isn't looking so good, love.", she says as she puts on her coat.

"Martha-"

"I'll go to her, Mickey. I need to se if sh-"

"_Martha_!", Mickey exclaims, his voice firm, "What's the time?"

Martha stops in her tracks just as she was about to take hold of the doorknob. She turns around slightly and, after a moment of silence, she searches her pockets in a rush, "My phone.. Where's my phone..", she mutters to herself and takes in a breath as she finds it in her jacket pocket.

She's scared to take a look.

Mickey slowly reaches for her hand and unlocks the phone, and the digits that fill the screen shine brightly, revealing how close to midnight they are.

_11:37_.

"We have to call the Doctor."

* * *

"Secure the building."

"Sir-"

"Lock everyone in.", the Doctor ignores Roger, covering the blinds, "No one gets in, no one gets out."

"Sir-"

The Doctor turns toward Roger, "No time for that, Roge-"

"_What_ are they, sir?", Roger yells out in impatience, "I want to know. Why won't you tell me, sir?"

The Doctor's face falls, a broken expression coming over it. He doesn't know what to tell him. He doesn't know if he _should_ tell him. He didn't speak about his past with anyone but the Tylers. How even are you going to convince someone that you ar- wer- _are_, that you _are_ an alien? That you come form a planet long gone? That you could be dangerous just as much as any other alien they fought against? "These creatures,", he begins slowly, taking a seat back in his chair. Roger stays on his feet, but the Doctor can see the grip on his gun tightening, "I haven't seen them in a long time.", he glances at Rose, "Actually, the last time I saw them, I didn't look like this."

Roger stands dumbfounded at the Doctor as Rose takes a peek back through the window and she remembers. Her mouth opens in shock, "Doctor.."

"They're here to put time back to it's place. To fix all the voids that were created.", he sighs, "Time and space are like pieces of fabric. Easily ripped fabric, unfortunately."

Roger gulps, "You're-", he stutters, "You're an.. alien? Not of this world?"

Rose closes the blind again and turns to Roger. She snorts at the last question, "Makes two of us, then."

"And Jackie.", Pete adds, "Don't forget about Jackie.", he chuckles.

Rose looks at Roger, "I'm not from this London.", she say, "Still human, though. Don't worry."

"Wha-"

The Doctor cuts him off, "The point is, Roger, that the time is ripped again. It's ripped."

Roger's mouth dries as he looks at the lot in front of him. Should he trust them? Well, they never gave him a reason not to, "How? And by who?", he asks as he sets his gun down. Roger knows he'll most likely never understand this. Never understand who this man is. He remembers the first time he met John Smith - _Alias, of course_, he remembers thinking - and how different he seemed to him. As if he was something.. something special. Not of this world. And the woman - his wife - she always called him 'Doctor'. Why did she call him '_Doctor_'? He didn't even have a title.

"We don't know, Roger.", Pete Tyler replies.

The Doctor nods, "It could've been anyone, really.", he says, turning to his controls, "Anyone from any period of time. Anyone from any planet. That's the problem."

"One of many.", Rose adds.

"So, how do we fix it?"

Before the Doctor can reply, a figure appears in front of them. Her hair is long and black, filled with soft curls that are held together with a gold pin. She laughs, her petite frame spinning around as she admires her new dress.

16th century styled dress.

The Doctor jumps out of his chair and noticing him the girls stops spinning. Her laughter fades, and as Roger reaches for her, she disappears.

The lot look between themselves.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"


	3. Calling 07700 900461

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** And the trailer is out! You can find it on my youtube account **_**justkata1997**_**. I hope you are enjoying this fanfic and that it isn't confusing. Thing will get explained soon! If you have any questions, just ask.**

* * *

"Run."

A disturbance in time. He felt it like a shock of electricity. But it can't be. The voids were all closed up. He knows that for a fact.

"Doctor! Doctor, wait up!", Amy yells out as they reach the corner, "What's wrong, Doctor? You can't just tell us to run.. and in no direction!", she says, her breathing heavy.

He leans on the wall. The stings are fast and strong.

"Doctor..", Rory calls out, calming his wife, "Are you okay?", he asks before going to check his pulse. Rory then remembers that he won't be of much help because, well, two hearts and all, so he rests his hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

The same sting now passes through Rory and he yelps in pain.

"Rory-"

"What the hell was that?", he asks, checking his hands for burns. Amy's eyes widen.

"That came from him?", she asks and Rory glances at her. He doesn't know.

The Doctor looks between the two, "Something's wrong."

"Well, we kind of got that part-"

The Doctor ignores him, "That sting, it's telling me that there's a void in time.", another one passes through him, "Or multiple, by the looks of it."

"And where are we running off to?", Amy asks, her eyes lost as she tries to make sense of everything he told them.

"Anywhere, really.", he says, lifting himself off of the wall and continuing ahead, but this time taking simple steps, "If there really are as many voids as I'm afraid thee are, trouble's going to start happening all over the place."

"Doctor..", he turns around and Amy locks her eyes with his. There's more to this than he's teling them, "How bad is it?"

_A lot._

"I don't know."

* * *

A man in a leather jacket turns the corner.

"Fantastic.", he says rather bitterly, as he looks at the big blue box standing in the middle of the yard, "I didn't leave you here."

He takes the key from his pocket and goes closer to the police box, opening the doors. He takes a step and after a few moments, he runs out, his eyes still locked on the inside.

He shakes his head, "This isn't mine. This isn't my TARDIS.", he says as he runs around it, "Who do you belong to? I'm the only one left."

He goes inside again, closely examining the interior. Among the different decor, he reckognises things. Things that never changed.

Then it hits him.

"What number?", he asks, even if it was more of a statement, "I said; What number?", he yells out to the empty space. As a response, one of the screens turns on, a number gracing it.

_11._

The man takes a seat.

"Guess I'll wait for _him_- _it_- _me_, then."

* * *

"Maybe.. What if we.."

Rose sighs, "Dad, at least _try_ to make sense.", she says and does a small chuckle, butting her head in her hands as she leans on her desk.

Pete Tyler takes a deep breath, "Well, you don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out that girl was not from this time period.", he says and turns to the Doctor, "Not of _this_ universe."

The Doctor sighs.

Everything's falling apart.

"What if we go back to the epicenter of all this?", Pete asks and Rose gives a sad smile. It's been a while and memories rush through her, "I mean, to the place that just has to be he epicenter of everything because it's, you know-"

"My London."

* * *

"Luke,", Clyde calls out for him, "is that her?", he asks, pointing to a girl at the crossroad. Luke yells out an affirmation and starts walking a bit faster towards her, but still careful as to not scare her. Before he reaches her, he sees a couple rushing toward Lee. He reckognises them immidiately.

"Martha! Mickey!", he yells out and they turn their heads. The duo greets them with a smile and a welcoming glint in their eye. Martha taps Mickey on the shoulder, signaling him to go and try to talk to the girl. He's more of a people person.

He nods and she approaches Luke and his friends, "Luke,", she greets, a smile gracing her features, "Clyde, Rani. It's great to see you again!", she says, "But wht are you doing here?", she asks and Rani and Clyde look at Luke.

"That girl.. Her name's Lee.", Luke replies, "She's my roommate over at the orphanage."

Martha smiles at him sympathetically, but confusion rests in her eyes.

"She.. she sees things, Martha."

"Define '_things_'."

"I don't know.", Luke says. It's the truth and it irritates him, Martha can tell, "I just know she has these.. nightmares, or visions, or _somethings_ and she says she sees everything all the time and-"

"What, Luke?", Rani asks, because she doesn't really understand this either. It's something strange and different, she knows, but she's earning for more information. She'll help him either way - even if he doesn't say a word more - because he's her friend and, well, that's what friends do.

"She says she knows the Doctor. She-", Luke looks Martha into the eyes and she can see the emotions swirling inside his orbs, "She says she _needs_ the Doctor."

* * *

Mickey Smith takes a stand next to Lee, putting his hands into his pockets. He traces her eyes to the imaginery dot she's looking at - somewhere in between all the cars passing - and he stares at it for a moment.

"I'm Mickey.", he says, not tearing his eyes off the road.

Lee blinks a few times.

_Death. Potatoe-like creatures. Bunnies._

"Lee.", she whispers. Clearing her throat she turns her eyes to him, "What am I?"

_Dogs. Woods. Asia._

Mickey shakes his head, searching her confused eyes for answers, "I don't know, Lee.", he says and reaches out his hand, "But how about we go inside with the lot and try to find out?"

_Cold. Statues. Angels. Blue box._

She nods through tears.

"I'd like that."

* * *

_**Calling 07700 900461..**_

"What if he doesn't pick up?", Rani asks, her face showing glimpses of fear that go through her barriers.

Martha sighs, "He'll pick up. He has to pick up.", she says, her eyes locked on the phone that's lying on the table, "He always picks up.", the beeping noises that come through the speaker fill the room and with each passing one the tension in the room grows.

Then, it stops beeping.

The tension disappears.

"Hello?"

A male voice answers.

Martha doesn't reckognise it.

Mickey does.

(_Every planet's got a North._)


	4. Be There In Five

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** I think I should say the Doctors' timelines; Nine is before he met Rose, Ten is a bit after Donna, travelling alone, John Smith (**_**TenToo/TenTwo/Ten 2.0**_**) is a few years after Bad Wolf Bay and Eleven is in the Ponds era. However, there will be a lot of references to **_**Old Who**_** and Clara in the things Lee sees, so keep your eyes open!**

* * *

Roger Callum takes a seat on the hard floor, setting his gun by his side and putting his head into his hands.

_Who was that girl?_

He's probably beating himself up for nothing. Maybe it was imagination? No, of course not. Everyone saw her. But how did she come here? How did she appear in the middle of Torchwood, out of nowhere? Roger was damn certain she didn't just travel in time. Plus, she did look pretty human.

He remembers reaching out for her and it tears his heart into two. Where was she now? If time really was ripped, she could be anywhere. What if she's dead?

No, no, no. _No_! Don't think that, _you idiot_! She's alive. She _has_ to be. Maybe she just went back home? Hopefully she'll think this was all a dream and forget about it.

Roger thinks of the girl for a moment. He thinks of her black curls and her new dress and her laughter. He thinks about what her name might be and where she might of came from. He thinks and then he makes himself stop thinking because the ache of not catching her becomes too big.

What if she's dead?

No. She _can't_ be.

(_He hopes he's right._)

* * *

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, and Doctor's face flinched as his back hit the control pannel.

"Bloody hell!", he yells out and runs a hand through his hair, "What's wrong, dearie? C'mon, girl, _move_!", he says but the TARDIS doesn't answer.

He pushes a few buttons and the old girl makes a noise. She doesn't sound bad, but he can hear something in the tone. It's like she's losing power.. or gaining too much of it? But - _no_! - that'd mean something's wrong; terribly wrong.

"What's wrong, dear?", he asks again, gently moving his fingers over the board, as if he was consoling his best friend. In return, the door of the TARDIS open, and the Doctor looks up in confusion, "You want me to go out?", he asks, carefully backing away to the doors. To give an affirmation, the TARDIS shakes the doors slightly. The Doctor walks out, his coat following him, and before he can make two steps outside, he stops dead in his tracks.

"_London_? What's wrong with London?", his question is met by a few strangers turning their head, their face showing almost as much confusion as his is. He shrugs them off, and goes back inside.

He runs a hand through his hair again as he paces around the TARDIS. He wishes he'd picked up someone, because being alone means having nobody to bounce his ideas off of - not that they would've understood anything, anyway - and it irks him.

"Enough fooling around, old girl. You're smarter than this! What's wrong? Tell me."

As if to reply, one of the TARDIS monitors comes back to life, and in a flash of pictures, she tries to give him answers. She tries to show him.

**Big eared man in a TARDIS.**

**A threesome chattering.**

"What-"

**Rose. Humany-him.**

**Luke.**

"_No_! No, no, _no_, no.."

**A girl, tears filling her confused eyes, eyes that reflected death and life both at the same time.**

"It can't be!"

_**"Time is like fabric, my Doctor. Fabric."**_

He runs out again. He doesn't know where he's going, but he's sure that, if he runs fast enough, that he'd be where he needed to shrotly.

* * *

The TARDIS doors open with a slam, and the man in the leather jacket jumps up fiercely.

"Why the hell are you here?"

Eleven stops in his tracks, his eyes opening in amazement. What was his ninth incarnation doing here, in front of him?

"Who is this, Doctor?", Amy asks, confusion filling her voice. As the unknown man looks her up and down - as if she was an intruder to his home, a traspasser, maybe - she takes a step forward, challenging him. Showing she's not afraid.

Not something she could say Rory was doing.

"I'm the Doctor.", the man answers and Amy lets out a low huff in confusion.

She turns to Eleven, "What is he going on about, Doctor?", she asks, "He can't possibly be the Doctor.. _Can he_?", she adds as an afterthought, because if she's completely certain of anything, it's that there's _nothing_ impossible with the Doctor.

It does make her doubt a bit, though. Because if this man in front of her is the Doctor, then who is the man she was travelling with? Are there more Doctors, like hers? Can they be the same person? She's not sure. It could be anything, really - something else she's learned from travelling with the Raggedy Man.

Eleven seems to ignore her, though, walking towards the man claiming to be the Doctor without giving her a glance, "This is my TARDIS, isn't it?", he says, "But I'm seeing you've made yourself like at home."

"This _is_ my home!", the man yells, "A bit different, yes, but my home none the less. She reckognises me. She opened the door for me. I _am_ the Doctor.", the big eared man then turns to look at Amy, "Ninth incarnation, mind you.", he finishes with a goofy smile. It soon disappears as Nine turns to Eleven once again, "Did you feel it?", he asks, a bit more friendly now.

"'Course he did!", Rory yells from the back, irritated, "It even came through me, for crying out loud! My shoulder still hurts, you know!"

Nine ignores him, "Did you see anyone else?", he asks, stressing the words. He's been alone for a long time now, travelling through time and space by himself for years. Seeing his eleventh incarnation in front of him, along with the young couple, makes him wonder. How many people has he taken to adventures with him? And, more importantly, how many people did he screw up?

"Fortunately, no.", Eleven says, "I kept my eyes open, but I saw no one familiar. It worries me in a way, though. There's no way we can tell how badly time is ripped."

Amy walks up to the control board, taking a seat with Rory as she tries to get her head around all of the things that had happened in the past few hours, "Guess we have to go treasure hunting, then?", she says, but it comes off as a question.

Both Doctors turn to face her, and a goofy smile is taking Nine's face over again, "Treasure hunting?", he nods, "It fits quite we-"

He's cut off by a phone ringing. By instinct, he grabs the phone, answering, "Hello?"

They all patiently await an answer.

* * *

Mickey Smith jumps up out of his chair.

"Doctor?", he asks, a grin on his face. It takes him a moment to take in everyone's questioning looks for him to remember that this wasn't the Doctor they were expecting to hear.

"Wait a second-", he says, the grin disappearing, "You regenerated. Why the hell are you answering the phone?"

A pause.

_"Who is this?"_, comes from the other end and Mickey furrows his brows in confusion.

"Doctor, it's me. Mickey, remember?"

_"Who? Ricky?"_

Mickey laughs, thinking Doctor's making a joke, "Mickey."

_"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. So-"_, the Doctor gets cut off and after a few moments of unreckognisable sounds, another voice answers.

_"Sorry 'bout that, Mickey. Tmey-wimey stuff. You see, the version of the Doctor you just spoke to didn't meet you yet."_

Martha speaks up, "And who might you be?"

The voice asks, _"Well, I'm the Doctor."_

Martha shakes her head, "Pardon?"

_"The one after the one with really good hair. God, I miss that hair."_

"He did have really good hair."

"Enough with the hair!", Luke yells. The lot turn to him, but Lee stays still, like she's in her own little world. Rani moves to her, kneeling down to where she's sitting. She doesn't say a word to her, letting Lee decide to open up when she likes. Lee's eyes upset her, though. Lee's brown orbs are confused, and it's like everything is simply reflecting in them. Like it isn't coming to her at all. Lee doesn't blink.

Luke sighs, "We need your help."

_"Why?"_, Eleven asks, but they all get the idea he already knows what's wrong.

"Lee saw Daleks, Doctor."

_"Excuse me?"_, Eleven asks, his voice blank.

Luke moves closer to the table, approaching the phone, "Lee is a girl at my orphanage. She-"

_"Orph-? Where Sarah Jane?"_, the other Doctor asks.

Luke's voice breaks, "She's dead. Cancer."

Silence.

"Doctor.", Luke calls out, "Lee sees things. She says something about time and space crashing together. Planets. Centuries. Everything."

"That doesn't make much sense.", Matha says, furrowing her brows, "How can everything crash together?"

_"I don't know, Martha."_, the Doctor says, _"We need to find out."_

* * *

Amy Pond shifts in her seat.

"I don't know, Martha.", the Doctor says and Amy furrows her brows in confusion. Who're the people he's talking to? Why has she never met them? What's wrong?

So many questions that demand an answer that will probably never be received.

"We need to find out."

Amy gets up from her seat and grabs the phone out of Eleven's hands. He yells out a complaint as she puts the phone on speaker. She turns to the Doctor, "You're going to tell me what's wrong, and you're going to do it now, Doctor.", she says, her accent going thick.

_"Doctor?"_, a man's voice calls through the phone.

"Amy Pond.", she introduces herself, trying to calm her voice, "You must be Mickey?"

_"That's me."_

"Where are you?", she asks, getting to the point.

The Doctor shakes his head, "Why didn't I ask that?"

"It's not your fault.", Rory says, smiling, "You get sidetracked sometimes."

The Doctors laugh as Amy finishes the call.

"We'll be there in five."


	5. No Pulse

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** I never thought how hard it'd be to put so many people in a scene and not be repetitive. Also, I've made another trailer, with more hints of what might happen soon, so keep your eyes opened on my youtube account **_**justkata1997**_** for when I upload it.**

* * *

Mickey Smith hears sounds on the other side of the call, as the Doctor's voice fades.

_"You're going to tell me what's wrong, and you're going to do it now, Doctor."_, he hears a woman's voice say, her accent growing thicker at every word. Who was she?

"Doctor?", he asks as the rest of the lot in the room look at him in confusion. He only needs to speak to the Doctor. Who is this woman taking away the phone? She's wasting their time!

"Martha-", Rani calls out, her voice a whisper, "Lee isn't looking so good.", she says and Martha rushes over with a nod.

_"Amy Pond."_, the woman introduces herself. Mickey nods and immidiately realises the woman couldn't possibly see him nod, but before he can say anything, Amy adds, _"You must be Mickey?"_, it's more of a question.

He stops himself mid-nod, "That's me.", he says instead.

_"Where are you?"_, Amy asks, getting to the point and Mickey laughs. The Doctor would've talked to him for another hour instead of just asking to come over. He scolds himself for ever thinking Amy Pond was wasting time and makes a mental note to apologise to her.

He tells her the adress, and a moment later she replies with a simple, _"We'll be there in five."_

He's a bit terrified of that.

* * *

_You're walking around a graveyard. The wind is cold on your skin and you shiver. It scares you, because you remember how real these.. things can get and you shake your head, trying to wake yourself up._

_It doesn't work._

_You freeze in your track as an statue appears in front of you. Your breath gets trapped in your throat and you struggle; half to breathe, half to keep your eyes open._

_The statue makes you want to blink._

_"No.", you whisper, but an answer doesn't come. Not like you expected one, but the fact the statue doesn't talk back isn't doing anything to calm you down. In fact, it's just making you even more uneasy._

_You move backwards slowly._

_You trip._

_You blink._

_The statue. The angel. It moves._

_You scream._

Lee squezzes Rani's hand a bit too hard. Rani bites down a scream and gives a sprained smile, but the pain is evident in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lee?", Martha asks her, trying to calm herself down. She can't, for the life of her, find the girls pulse.

Lee's eyes get that same glassy look. She lets out a type of whimper and her body shivers, "I'm okay. Really."

Rani cleares her throat, "What.. What did you see, Lee?", she asks. Lee turns to her, her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

Rani smiles, "Of course I don't, Lee.", she says and gives her hand a light squezze.

"Angels."

Martha turns around, "Mickey!", she calls out.

"They said they'd be here in five, love.", he says, but when he turns to face his wife, he sees the worried look on her face, "What's wrong, Martha?", he asks.

"Weeping Angels."

Lee's brows furrow in confusion, "What?", she asks, her voice broken.

"I've heard of those before.", Luke says, walking towards them, "From Mr. Smith, mum's computer.", he explains, and Lee looks at him.

"What do they do?", she asks, already scared of the answer.

Martha answers, "They feed off the energy of time. Everything that could've been. You know, the '_what if_'s you asks yourself every day, they feed off that. So, they send you to a different time.", she says and Mickey puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't ask me how I know.", she adds, shaking her head.

Clyde jumps in, "So, basically, they're killer statues?", he says, "I'd say cool, but I think that'd be highly inappropriate."

Rani hits him in the back of the head, "I think so, too."

For the first time in a while, Lee laughs.

* * *

"Is this it?", Rory asks as they reach a house at the end of the street.

Amy shrugs, looking at the oiece of paper where she wrote down the address, "Well, that's the address Mickey gave. Lets go and see."

"Amy, wait!", Eleven yells out and Amy turns around.

"Yeah, Doctor?", she says, looking at him in confusion.

"I..", he says, his voice shaking slightly, "I can't give them answers. I don't know what's going on. I don't know how to save them."

She shakes her head, "Why are you so worried, huh? Yes, they're going to have questions. But it doesn't matter if you don't have answers. We can all find them together."

Nine looks at the exchange in confusion. How come these apes have such consideration? And to him? He killed people. He was a bad person. He is alone and bitter and people are better off without him. And why does he feel a connection to these people?

"How about we go in?", Nine asks, "_Today_, perhaps."

Eleven turns, "Not a bad idea."

"I know.", Nine gives a goofy smile and goes to ring the bell. He tries to look through the peek hole.

"_Oi_, alien!", Amy yells out, "It doesn't work that way.", she laughs, "And move; before they start thinking you're crazy."

"I'm not _crazy_!", Eleven yells.

Rory shakes his head, "That could be discussed."

* * *

Rose Tyler slows down her steps as she spots a figure leaning on the hallway wall. His head is in between his hands, but she would bet her life it was Roger.

She takes a seat down and he lifts his head from his hands, "Ma'am?"

"My mother is '_ma'am_'.", she smiles, "I'm Rose."

"I'm sorry, ma'-", he stops himself, "Rose."

She leans her back on the wall, "It's the girl, isn't it?", she asks, her eyes showing sadness and confusion. She was worried about the girl just as much, but Roger's eyes showed something more.

Roger nods, "Who was she?", he asks in return and Rose shrugs. Roger shakes his head, "I feel like I'm going crazy, Rose. I can't stop thinking about her.", he sighs, "Maybe I'm not cut out for this? I.. I don't understand what's going on-"

"Neither does the Doctor.", Rose cuts him off, "You're in Torchwood for a reason, Roger. We don't take just anyone."

Roger cleares his throat, "Okay.", he nods, "Okay. Did you need anything?", he asks, lifting himself up.

Rose smiles, "As a matter of fact, I did.", she says, getting on her feet, "I need your help in the storage. We need some old equipment."

Roger nods in understanding.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell."

The figure he sees in the distance is familiar. But, it can't be. It just can't. What is going wrong? Is the fabric of time so torn that it needs two Doctors to fix it? And why isn't there a paradox?

He runs, "_Oi_! You! _Stop_!"

The figures turn his way, and he can feel three sets of questioning eyes settling on him. The fourth are.. _smiling_? _Knowing_? Something in between?

"I was wondering when you'd show up.", the figure next to his prior incarnation says to him, and Ten furrows his brows in confusion. Who is this man?

"Who is this man?", the question gets asked by a redheaded woman - _Ginger_! How does _she_ get to be ginger? He's been waiting for ginger since his ninth incarnation! And then he barely had hair. - and is, instead of being directed to the unknown man in front of him, directed at him.

"I'm the Doctor."

Rory sighs, "Not another."

Ten points at him, "I don't remember you."

"'Course you don't.", the woman adds, "We come later."

"Later?", he asks and then turns to the man that seemed to know him, "Which number?", he asks and the man nods.

_Yup_, Ten thinks, _this is me. Do I really lose the great hair?_

"Eleven. The one and only."

Nine nods, "Guess not.", he says as the doorbell rings out. They wait by the door.

"Not to bother you or anything,", Ten begins, looking at Amy, "But whose door are we ringing?"

She smiles at his question, "Mickey's."

Before he can reply back, the doors open.

"Well isn't it Martha Jones!", Eleven yells out as Martha stops dead in her tracks. She wasn't prepared for this. She wasn't prepared at all. The Doctors in front of her are ones she doesn't reckognise, and she wishes Mickey'd come soon. Which one does he know, again?

She recovers soon, though, and sends Eleven a smile, "It's Smith now, remember?", she says.

"Martha Smith, who would've thought?", she hears and when she sees Ten her eyes furrow in confusion, "Smith and Jones. You know, I never thought I'd see you again."

"Love, are they here?", Mickey Smith joins them with a smile that flutters once he sees Ten.

"I thought you were dead."

Ten looks at him in confusion, "I don't _di_-"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Why are there three of you?", he asks. Once he realises they don't have the answer, he continues, "How bad is it, Doctor?"

Nine looks at him, "If we knew how to fix it, would we be standing here, Rickey?"

"Mickey."

Nine shakes his head as he walks in past him, "I prefer Rickey."

"Where's Luke?", Eleven asks and Martha gestures them to walk in.

"In the kitchen. Lee's not looking so good."

"Is she sick?", Ten asks, not knowing who Lee was.

Martha gives them a worried look, "I can't find her pulse. And her visions..", she pauses, "_What_ is she, Doctor?"

Eleven shrugs.

"Lets go find out."

* * *

The kitchen crowds quickly.

"You know, Doctor.", Mickey says to Nine, his voice irritated, "Just when I thought I _might_ be happy to see you, you prove me wrong."

Nine gives a goofy smile as he sits down, peeling a banana, "Never _think_, Mickey Mouse.", he laughs at his joke, "But, then again, apes _are_ very primitive."

Martha stops the conversation before Mickey goes to strangle the guy.

"Stop acting like five year olds!", Amy tries to help Martha out, "Honestly. This one", she points to Eleven, "is more mature than both of you. And that's saying something."

"He started it!", Mickey yells out, and Martha sends him a glare.

Another river of words starts flowing.

"Will you just shut up!", Rani yells and silence fills the room, "Good.", she says and takes a seat at the table. the rest follow, with the few of them staying on their feet.

"What exactly is going on, Doctor?", Luke asks the one sitting next to him - Eleven - and the Time Lord shakes his head.

"The fabric of time is ripped, as I said. Everything will continue crashing together unless we fix the holes."

"And how do we do that?", Rory asks, shruging.

Nine pipes in, "That's the problem. You see, we don't know how badly time is ripped. But, seeing as we're all here and there are no paradoxes that we know of, the rip has to be great.", he explains. After a pause, he continues, "However, there's something that's interesting me more at the moment. That girl, Lee."

Rani straightens up, the scientific tone in Nine's voice scaring her a bit, "Why?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch.", he says, giving her a sarcastic look, "The last seers died out ages ago - or so I've been told. But even they _had_ a pulse."

Martha shakes her head, "What does that mean?"

Ten answers, "She's _not_ a seer.", he says, "But, also, there aren't many other things she _can_ be."

Eleven nods his head in agreement, "The lack of pulse does rule out a lot of things."

"How can we help her?", Luke asks, "Her visions; they're awful. The thigs she's seen.. Daleks, Doctor. Lee saw _Daleks_. And Weeping Angels. She saw it all and.. It's like she's in the middle of everything."

"Can the visions hurt her?", Clyde asks, worried.

Nine nods, "Anything's a possibility."

More questions are cut off by screams.

Lee's screams.


	6. Doctor Who?

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

_**A.N.:**_** I am aware that there might be some grammatical-or-other errors in the prior chapter. I will fix them as soon as possible. Also, Lee will have a lot of mood swings, so imagine her as a schizoprenic crazy girl and you won't get confused. (**_**Because, lets face it, a person that has visions needs to go crazy at some point or the other.**_**)**

* * *

The room is in fire.

Her head hurts and it's the only thing keeping her somewhat realistic; the room _can't_ be in fire, for crying out loud! If it was she wouldn't be the only on screaming. But, the flames, they just seem so _real_. She feels the heat surrounding her, the flames touch her body and it burns. She moves across the room quickly, not even turning around. She's afraid that, the moment she turns her back, the flames will attack her, giving her instant death.

Running backwards, she falls and pretty much slides to the other side of the room on both her arms and legs. The screams leave her mouth without her even noticing, as the flames slowly dance in front of her and the room wall she hit is blocking her path. All of a sudden, being made to look at the flames and even accept their threat and her certain death (_they're not real, goddamnit! not real!_), she starts seeing silhouettes of damaged buliding in the middle of the red tounges of fire. She hears people crying, screaming, begging God to help them, or at least someone that could help. She unerstands some languages, some she doesn't, but the pain in the voices are the same.

She hears a pound, but this one's more.. _real_. It's coming from something next to her and it numbs the voices down. She blinks repeatedly and the images in front of her change, one worser than he other.

"Make it stop.. _Please_.. Make it _stop_!"

The Doctor looks at her with worried eyes.

"Make it stop."

* * *

Eleven looks at the girl in wonder.

"What do you see?", he asks quietly as he looks deep into her eyes. He sees her confusion and he almost sees the pictures forming in front of them reflected in her eyes. It's like they are on fire and he's concerned. The Doctor doesn't know everything - no one knows everything - but this girl puzzles him.

"Make it _sto_-"

"What do you see?"

She sobbs, "I _can't_-"

Nine cuts her off, "Just tell us!"

This time, her voice is a yell, "I can't."

"Why?", Ten asks and his brows furrow.

"Because I. _Don't_. Know.", her eyes are glaring at them, starting with Nine and then moving towards the others, "I thought you could help me."

Voices fill her head.

"We're trying to."

Nine takes a seat, "First we need to understand."

Her head twitches to the side, "Even I can't understand."

_Delete._

"Just.. Let go."

"_What_?!"

Eleven sighs, "Embrace the pictures."

"No.", she hisses, "You don't know what I saw."

Eleven challanges her, "Oh, _trust me_, I do."

She raises her head, accepting his challenge, "Second World War."

"Been there."

"Titanic."

"Done that."

"J.F. Kennedy assasination."

"Yeah, not supposed to talk about that."

She blinks.

_Children crying._

"Your death."

Eleven pauses, "Which one?"

She smirks, "Next one, I think.", she says, "Ginger suits you."

Eleven chuckles.

Lee blinks.

_A girl. Dark curly hair. New dress. Maybe._

"There's one more.", she whispers, "He's you, Doctor.", she says to Ten, "Great set of hair. Would've recognised it anywhere.", her head twitches again.

_Mirrors._

_Girl in the mirrors._

Lee jumps up from where she was sitting on the wall and almost stumbles back to the floor. Her eyes are red and her vision is blurred, but she runs to the other side of the room. At the door, she sees he rest of them and she pauses for a brief moment, sharing a look wih Martha.

_"No pulse."_

She turns to the mirror.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

* * *

"You got the teleporters?"

Rose turns to John Smith and she hands him one, her hand slightly shaking. He embraces it.

"What's wrong, love?", he asks, his voice soft.

She shakes her head, "London. My London."

He smiles, "Can't wait to be back, eh?"

She laughs, "_No_.. I mean, _yeah_, but.. Who knows what's out there, Doctor. It might be even worse than it is here.", she says, remembering the monsters outise Torchwood that are all over the city.

"Torchwood knows what they need to do.", the Doctor replies, "They'll keep the people off the streets. They'll keep them safe."

She pauses, "Okay."

"Okay.", he gives her another smile, "Now. where's Roger?"

The young man gets up from the control board, checking his gun, "Yes, sir?"

"Call me Doctor."

Roger nods.

"Oh, and take one of these.", he throws him a teleporter and Roger reacts quickly, managing to catch it before it falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry-"

"You want to find out what happened to that girl, right?", the Doctor asks, already knowing the answer. He continues before Roger can reply, "Now go."

Pete calls for them, "I'm gonna stay here. You take care, okay?", he says, giving Rose a light hug, "I'm expecting you all back."

"You know what to do, Pete.", the Doctor adds.

"Yeah.", he replies, "Don't worry."

Doctor John Smith smiles, "Allons-y?"

Rose Tyler laughs, "Allons-y."

In a flash, they're gone.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness dies.

Well, it's not that big of a deal, dying. At least not to him, that is. During the past years, he kind of lost count of how many times he died. He considers dying an experiment. Testing the boundaries is kind of this thing.

He intakes a breath as his heart starts beating again.

He slowly gets up, his muscles tensed for a few moments until living becomes normal again, and he looks around himself. This death _wasn't_ an experiment.

"Where the hell am I?", he asks, his American accent thick on his tounge.

Before he could turn around once more, he hears a sudden sound. Turning his head in the direction of the noise, he sees a group of people huddled up.

He'd know that blonde anywhere.

* * *

"_Lee_-"

She ignores him, "Come out!", she yells at the mirror, leaning on it. With a hand on each side, she slowly leans in, "I know you're in there."

Luke shakes his head, "Who is she looking for?"

"Come out! _Now_!"

Suddenly, the room turns quiet and they all instinctively look towards the big mirror. They wait, neither of them not completely sure for what. Then, something moves inside it. Martha looks around herself, as to make sure she wasn't imagining it, but she sees that others are as dumbstrucked as her. However, she notices something familiar about the shadow in the mirror.

Lee lets out a histeric laugh, "Good."

"Doctor,", Amy calls out carefully, "who is she talking to?", she asks and Ten turns to face her. He pauses for a moment.

"A member of the Family of Blood.", he answers and looks back at the mirror, "I put her in that mirror. A long time ago."

"Why?", Amy whispers.

Martha sighs, "They're dangerous, Amy."

Rory interrupts, "Then why does she need her?"

Lee looks around the mirror until she finds the girl, sitting in the far end, "Tell me.", she starts, her voice lightly shaking, "_What_. will. happen?"

"I can't tell you."

Lee shakes her head, "_Tell me_.", it sounds like a question. A plead. In that moment, she loses every inch of her confidence and control. Her fear gets out again, no matter how hard she tries to keep it under some kind of control.

The girl leans her head to the side, "Why?"

Lee punches the frame of the mirror in frustration, "I see all that ever is, all that ever was, all that ever could be. You _will_ tell me what will happen.", she yells out, emphasising the last words. Her breath is hitched like she just ran and she feels tired.

"If you see everything, then I don't have to tell you what happens, now, do I?", the girl smirks.

Lee punches the mirror. The glass breaks and blood runs down her fist. She slowly sits on the floor, her eyes still locked on the fragments of the mirror that stayed in the frame. She lets out a dry sob, and her hands go through her hair, muffling it, and then slide to her ears, leaving blood over her.

"Lee-", Eleven calls out.

She pulls her knees next to her chest and shakes her head, "Go away."

Eleven sighs, "_Lee_-"

"Leave me alone!"

He doesn't, "Look at me."

"No."

"_Look_ at me.", he asks again, only this time more firmly. She doesn't turn around, "What do you see?"

"Why aren't you helping me?", she asks him, ignoring his question, "I wanted to find you because I thought you'd fix me."

"What's there to fix?"

"What isn't?", she replies in return, "I'm crazy."

"Everyone's a bit crazy."

She shakes her head, "Well, I don't think _everyone_ can see _everything_.", she says, "Make it stop, Doctor. _Please_."

"I ca-"

"_No_!", she screams, "You can! You're the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords, right? You can do anything! You can scare away an entire alien army with the mention of your name! I saw it all, Doctor. _Everything_. That's my curse, isn't it? What did I do to deserve it?"

Eleven shakes his head, "Lee, you didn't do any-"

"Then why won't you make it stop!", she yells at him, "You know the funniest thing? I saw you so many times, so many adventures. So many deaths you witnessed. And yet I trusted you. You brought me hope, because I thought you'd make this go away, but instead you made it worse. Who are you?"

"You know, Lee."

She turns to him, tears running down her cheeks. She sobs, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?", she asks, the question slipping off her tounge so simply, and it makes him remember all those people who asked the same. Sadness fills his eyes and he looks down.

Then, he gives the exact same reply he always does.

"Just '_the Doctor_'."

"If you're the Doctor,", she begins, "then why don't you fix me?", she asks as she tries to blink away the visions.

"Because.. Because I don't know how."


	7. The Angels Are Coming

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

"Here we are.", Rose mentions as they fall in the middle of the city. The small street is abandoned and she believes that no one saw them appearing. Although, they did make quite a noise, "London."

Roger looks around, "It looks exactly the same."

The Doctor nods, "It's a parallel London. Exactly the same as your London, but only a little bit different."

"It can't be exactly the same if it's a little bit different.", Roger replies.

"Well-", the Doctor searches for an explanation, "Oh, shut up."

Rose laughs, "What now?", she asks, "We didn't really plan this, now, did we?"

The Doctor smiles, "That never stopped us before.", he grins and Rose smiles back.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Rose Tyler?", they hear a voice behind them. She immediately recognises the accent. Rose turns around and Jack sweeps her into a hug, "Doctor.", Jack gives the Doctor a nod, a smile spreading on his face, "Where's the old girl?", he asks about the TARDIS.

"We're not in the past, Jack.", Rose replies, "We came from the parallel universe. This is the metacrisis Doctor."

"Only one heart.", the Doctor fills in, "I grow old. I die."

Jack looks at them, his face showing confusion, "But what are you doing here? I thought travel through parallel universes was impossible?"

"That's the problem.", Rose answers, "It _was_ impossible. But something's wrong. The cracks have been reopened. Paradoxes are happening all over the universe. Aliens and other creatures are attacking."

Jack looks around, "Well, everything seems to be peaceful he-"

**Bam!**

They turn around.

**Bam!**

Another hit.

**Bam!**

"Doctor, what's going on?", Roger yells out, trying to be louder than the noise.

**Bam!**

"It seems that things aren't so peaceful after on, Jack.", the Doctor replies.

Jack turns to Roger, "Captain Jack Harkness. I believe we haven't met."

"Roger Callum."

Jack smiles, "Hello there, Roger."

"Save the flirting for later, Jack.", the Doctor yells out as an alien ship appears in the sky, "Where are we?", he turns to Rose.

"How the hell would I know?"

The Doctor pauses, "Wait. I know this street. Sarah Jane! Her house! Lets go, now!", he says and they start running.

Jack smiles, "Seems like we got a plan."

* * *

"Doctor!", Mickey Smith calls out, "You might wanna see this."

The television was turned up as the reporters voice filled the room. The Doctors slowly walked into a room and didn't bother to take a seat on the couch which already held Mickey and both the Ponds.

"What's wrong?", Ten asks.

Amy turns to him, "Just listen."

_"The Earth is under attack. I repeat, the Earth is under attack."_, the reporter announced as the cameraman zoomed into the air above him, which was filling with different spaceships. Something wasn't quite right, though, as some of them kept disappearing and other reappearing - even as they were flying at maximum speed. One even crashed into the Big Ben, although it disappeared before it hit the clock, only to appear again at the same position - flying into the Big Ben. Then disappearing. Like it was on a loop.

Mickey changes the channel.

_"A large number of alien ships are occupying London."_

Mickey changes the channel once again.

_"An alien ship has crashed into the White House. The president and family are safe, bu-"_

Nine takes the remote from Mickey (_"Hey!"_) and changes the channel. A ship landing, crushing stores and people under it. Noises follow and they see a group running, "It can't be.", Nine comments as he recognises one of the people, "How can _you_ be over _there_?", he turns to Ten, pointing at the television screen.

Ten puts on his glasses, "Where?"

Amy takes the remote and pauses the screen.

"It can do that?", Nine asks.

Amy shakes her head, "Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

"Sorry if I tend to forget things. Lots of stuff to remember in nine hundred years of life, you know."

Eleven sighs, "I was so young."

Rory shrugs, "And you had a goofy face."

Nine turns to him, "Oh, look who's talking."

"_Oi_!", Ten yells, "Can we focus for a second?", everyone goes quiet, "Thank you."

"That's the metacrisis Doctor, isn't it?", Mickey suggests, "The one that stayed in the parallel world with Rose?"

Ten takes off his glasses and nods, "Yeah."

"Who's Rose?", Nine asks.

Eleven answers, "You'll meet her soon enough. I can't tell you more than that."

"Spoilers.", Amy adds in a sing-a-long voice.

"_River_.", Ten and Eleven exclaim suddenly.

Before they could say anything else, Rory cuts them off, "Where are they going?", he asks, pointing at the television.

"I don't know.", Eleven answers.

Ten turns to Eleven, "Everyone somewhat important in our lives is here. They'll come."

Amy then realises why they mentioned River, "Then why isn't River here?"

Clyde runs into the room before any of the Doctors can answer Amy's question.

"Clyde, what's wrong?", Martha asks as she runs into the room, a phone to her ear. After she gave Lee some sedatives so the girl - or whatever she was - could catch some sleep, she made a call to Torchwood and was talking to them in the other room, but went out because of the noise Clyde made running into the house.

"You might want to look outside."

Martha goes to the closest window.

"Oh my God.", the phone drops from her hand to the floor.

"What's wrong?", Eleven asks Clyde, his look filled with concern.

"The opposite street. I's filled with some kind of statues. They weren't here when I left.", Clyde explains, taking a seat, "I ran inside as fast as I could."

Amy comes from behind Martha, and her eyes spread out of fear as she looks out. The statues are standing there, their hands hiding their faces. Their cruel, scary faces. There's five of them. Just standing there. People passing by - more like running - and no one is acknowledging them. Amy doesn't know what scares her more; them being there, or that none of the dozens of people that walked past have been taken by them.

"Doctor. The Angels.", she says, her voice lightly shaking as she tries not to blink, "They're on the other side of the street.", she turns to them as Martha keeps her eyes set out the window, "They're coming."

The three Doctors look to each other. Suddenly, realisation falls upon them.

"_The TARDIS_!"


	8. Hello, Sweetie

**When The Time Comes**

* * *

They run outside as fast as they can, but they stop dead in their tracks as soon as they're halfway across the street. Something doesn't feel right, because the Angels just keep standing there, not moving an inch, their hands covering their faces. Faces of cold-blooded murderers.

"Why aren't they moving?", Nine asks, "We must've blinked at least a dozen times.", Eleven gives him a look and Nine shrugs, "What? You can't say we really payed attention. Why didn't they move?"

Ten slowly walks closer to the Angels, watching them with a careful eye, "They didn't need to."

Nine shakes his head, "That means they're getting the energy from somewhere else.", he comes to stand by Ten, "But from _where_?"

Eleven's eyes widen in realisation, "Look around you.", he states and they follow his eyes. The street is relatively calm, but they're people running around in fear. There's an alien invasion going on, and the Doctor doesn't really expect anyone to stay calm. No one ever does, anyway, no matter how big - or small - the danger is.

But, in a blink of the eye, a girl appears out of nowhere. Her soft black hair is filled with curls and is quite messy, but not too much as it seems to have been held together by gold pin in a bun that's far from perfect now. Her eyes show fear as they widen to twice their size and they're red, as if she has been crying.

"Nu vot, opyat'.", she whispers, but it's loud enough for the Doctors to hear, and looks around her in a hurry. She sees the three men standing a few feet away from her and recognises the one in the middle, although the other looked a bit older. She decides to go to him, to ask for help, even if she doesn't know exactly who he is. But at least she knows his face and, right now, that has to be enough. Before she can say anything, she feels a spark go through her, can feel a pang in her abdomen and she shakes her head, looking down at the ground as she hugs herself around the waist with her hands. She looks back up, "Do svidaniya, neznamkostev.", she says and as Eleven goes to walk towards her, she disappears.

He stands frozen for a moment and then turns back. The look on his face is unreadable as he points behind his back, "That girl didn't look from around here, now, did she?"

"Where did she come from?", Ten asks, "Well, Russia, obviously.", he adds, answering his own question, "But how did she turn up here?"

"And how did she know you?", Nine adds, and Ten looks at him, puzzled. Nine sighs, "She only glanced at us, but her eyes stayed on you. Like she'd seen you somewhere before."

"Well, I've never seen her."

Eleven waves his hand in front of him, "Never mind that, now. _This_ is how the Angels feed. This with the girl, all the things on the telly. People there where they shouldn't be - every _living creature_ where it shouldn't be - shifting between time and space with no effort, no will of their own, and the Angels don't have to move an inch.", he turns to the statue in front of him as a smile spreads on his face, "You must be feasting. Christmas came early, eh?"

"That's why they don't want the TARDIS.", Ten concludes, "They have enough time energy to feed off, they don't need the TARDIS - at least not for now."

"_Not again_."

Eleven looks back at Nine, "Excuse me?", he asks as Ten turns to both of them.

Nine's eyes are focused in front of him, as if he doesn't even see the other two Doctors. He's lost in though, but speaks out loud, "The girl.", he states, his brows furrowing, "She said '_Not again._'. Why '_again_'? Did she go somewhere else? And if she did, where did she go?", he lists questions, not waiting for answers, "That's how she knows your face.", he says, nodding at Ten, "She probably went to a time where she saw you - probably sometime in the future, as you don't remember her."

"Or maybe to an alternate universe.", Ten adds, but Nine continues his train of thought, seemingly not acknowledging Ten's interruption.

"Then she said, '_Goodbye, strangers._' - why did she said _goodbye_? Or maybe-", he pauses, losing the glassy look in his eyes and coming back to reality. He folds his arms, "Maybe she actually met it in the sense of '_until later_' or '_'till next time_' or a variation of sorts. I think she knows she's gonna end up somewhere else again. And maybe she hopes she'll get to see us again."

Eleven shakes his head and shrugs, "But why would she want to see us? She doesn't even know us."

"Oh, _yes_!", Ten exclaims, realising Nine's point. He turns to Eleven, "Imagine this; you're from a completely other time - somewhere in the past, judging by her clothes - and, suddenly, you get thrust into this new time, an improved world. A world with cars and technology and all the new stuff she might of seen - planets she might have been to - in such short period of time and possibly the only face she has seen more than once is mine.", he pauses, "I'm the only thing she recognises. And now she'll recognise the two of you, too. We're basically her silver lining. Her hope."

Nine snorts, "Good hope that is.", he says, his eyes turning dark. Ten sighs. The man before him was still shattered. Still hadn't met someone who'd fix him. Make him better. Still hadn't met _Rose_. In a way, he pitied the younger version of himself.

Eleven turns on his heel, heading back to the house, "Back inside, everyone. Or should I say '_me_'?", he pauses, "Probably yes, but that'd be downright confusing. Nevermind. Back inside.", he repeats, clicking his fingers in the direction of the house and walking up to the front door, "We've got someone else to figure out. Or should I say some_thing_."

Ten and Nine exchange a look and whisper in unity before following Eleven, "_Lee_."

* * *

"It's dark in here. Why is it dark?"

Rose turns around, checking the area, "Looks like no one's home, Roger. Doctor!", she calls and the tall man appears in the living room.

"Yeah?"

She opens the holster of her gun, having her reflexes ready to respond, "Where's Sarah Jane? And.. Luke, is it?", she asks, looking at the Doctor who confirms the boy's name with a curt nod, "I don't think they're the type of people to go out and investigate with the chaos, yeah?"

The Doctor nods again, "Lets go up.", he says, looking towards the ceiling, and Jack Harkness takes his gun in his hand, going first up the stairs.

He glances at the Doctor, "How far up?", Jack asks, walking up the staircase.

"Attic."

The lot follow them up as the stair creek beneath them. By the looks of it - and mostly the dust that has piled around - Rose concludes that the house has been empty for quite the while. She's scared to think of what might have happened to them.

They reach the attic shortly and Jack kicks in the door. He walks in first with Roger and, after seeing the area was clear, they put away their guns. Jack turns to the Doctor, "What now?"

"Mr. Smith,", the Doctor says to the empty room and silent prayers fill Rose's head. The computer has to be here. It has to work. If there's something that could explain what's going on, it's the technologic wonder. The Doctor takes a step more into the room, "I need you."

For a few seconds nothing happens, but then a small noise fills the attic and it trembles just the slightest bit. Rose releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding. A few seconds more and the wall opens, revealing the big computer concealed behind it - or, better yet, being a small part of it - and the Doctor walks closer to the computer. A small bit of relief rushes through the Doctor, but his heart still isn't at peace, "Mr. Smith, where is Sarah Jane?"

"_Dead, sir._", the computer replies and Roger could swear it sounded sad, "_Almost a year. Cancer._"

Rose shakes her head as tears come to her eyes, "And Luke?", she asks, sighing.

"_Orphanage, miss. Although the GPS in his phone puts him at another address at this precise moment._"

Rose and Jack sighs in relief. Even though they didn't know Luke as well as they wished, Sarah Jane was their friend and it calmed them to know he was alive and well. The Doctor's teary eyes showed relief as well and he gave a small smile, "Where?"

"_At Mr. and Mrs. Jones-Smith, sir._"

Jack chuckles, "Then that's where we're going.", he exclaims, getting the gun out of his holster, preparing to fight his way through the streets.

"_But watch out, sir._"

The Doctor furrows his brows, "For what, Mr. Smith?"

"_The shadows._"

His eyes widen in surprise, "The Vashta Nerada aren't here, Mr. Smith. Not in the amount to make them deadly."

The computer flashes information on the screen, "_Time has been fractured, Doctor. They're coming. Everything's comi-_", the image on the screen changes to a one of the child, a gas mask hiding its face.

"**_Are you my mummy?_**"

"_-ng._", the sound and picture go back to the original information, but Rose's eyes widen in fear.

"Doctor-"

"How can it be transmitting here?", Jack asks, his voice nervous, "We saved that child, we saved all of them! Years ago!"

Mr. Smith replies, "_Time has been fractured._", it repeats.

"Doctor-", Rose calls for the Doctor once more, taking a hold of his hand. The Doctor looks at them.

"_Run._"

* * *

_You scream._

_Noises. so many noises._

_Your head. It's killing you. You feel like your skull is being beaten to the ground over and over again. It hurts. It hurts so much. And the visions. Oh, the visions are changing as fast as ever. And you can feel it. Everyone dying, everyone living, everyone not existing and existing at the same time. The steel robots with their blank voices. The trash bins with their hunger for destruction. The creatures you see but- no, wait, what did you see?_

_What did you see?_

_Why do you always see something? Why can't the visions just leave you alone? What have you done to the universe that it hated you so much it gave you.. this. This power and curse of seeing everything all the time every moment you close your eyes. What have you done?_

_You scream._

_Fire. Fire everywhere. Not in the room but in your head. It's burning you. It burns. Inside and out. Slowly. With no mercy. Burning as people jump from one place to the other. One time to the other. From a place and time they know to someplace they probably never heard of or even read about; to a time they have only seen in movies, if even there._

_You scream._

Lee's eyes open and she inhales a deep breath. Her lungs burn, as if she didn't breathe for hours or days or months. Like she's an infant who just got out of the womb and took its first breath. Her lips are salty and she realises she's been crying.

Nothing new.

She blinks the tears away and new pictures fill her head. She lets out a sob.

She can't take this anymore.

She takes a few deep breaths and sits up in the bed. It takes her a few moments until she's accustomed to her surroundings and until she's sure enough that she can stand on her two feet without falling. Lee gets up slowly, breathing heavily and deeply, making sure she gets enough oxygen in her system that she doesn't fall unconscious.

She still doesn't know why she bothers breathing when, apparently, she doesn't even have a pulse. At least that's what she saw in one of her visions - or, better said heard coming from Martha Jones. Should she believe the vision? Lee shakes her head, clearing her thoughts.

She walks to the door and grabs the doorknob with all her strength, barely managing to push it down and open the door. She sighs and closes her eyes, not being able to not blink for much longer. She shakes her head again as soon as she opens her eyes, trying to forget what she saw.

She walks out of the bedroom, slowly making her way to the living room where she knew everyone was set. She could hear their light voices and the TV in the background. The news are on.

She has the feeling they're always on, lately.

As soon as she walks into the living room, Martha Jones gets up and helps her take a seat. Lee wanted to say she could manage on her own, but the woman walked to her before Lee could even open her mouth to protest. she takes a seat and Martha sits down next to her, checking her vitals.

Not much help with that, remember., she wants to say but she doesn't feel she has the strength to. Softly, Lee can hear the front door opening.

"You can get away from the window, Amy.", she hears, "They won't move."

"You sure?", Amy asks, her accent thick.

Lee can't see it, but she can almost imagine the Doctor nodding - or at least one of them - and Amy hesitantly moving away. They walk into the room, and take a place where they can see the whole room and everyone in it.

Martha lets go of Lee's hand, "What's with the TARDIS?", she asks, "And the Angels?"

Nine answers, "The TARDISes are safe and the Angels aren't a problem."

"How?", Martha asks, furrowing her brows.

"They have enough energy to feed off of, with all the chaos around the universe. We're fine for now.", Ten explains, his hands in his coat pockets.

Eleven leans on the wall, nodding at Lee, "How is she."

Martha sighs, "Her vitals are fine." - lie, but the Doctor knows what she means - "And she seems calm now. The sedatives wore off. I didn't give her anything strong, anyway."

Lee's voice is hoarse, "My head..", her voice is barely above a whisper, but she's glad she at least remembered how to speak, "It's killing me.", a new set of tears fall down her cheeks.

Eleven pushes himself off the wall, moving slowly towards the couch. When he reaches her, he kneels in front of her. She's not looking at him - not looking at anyone - and the Doctor sighs. He takes the screwdriver and sonics with it from her stomach to the top of her head.

No readings.

He sighs again, "Lee-"

All of a sudden, her body starts shaking and her breathing becomes even heavier. Her eyes twitch and her pupils dialate and she moans in pain, "Doctor!"

"What is it, Lee?", he asks, "What's wrong?", he asks, as Rory and Martha move from the couch. Martha makes Lee lie down on the sofa.

"My head-", she's cut off by he own scream. She struggles to catch her breath, as if she's suffocating.

"Lee, talk to me!", Eleven demands.

"It hurts.", she breathes out, as a twitch of her body makes her almost fall from the couch. Her body doesn't stop convulsing, "Three.", she starts counting down, and the group arround her look among themselves.

Why is she counting down?

"Lee-"

"Two."

With another twitch, she screams once more, as pain rushes throughout her. It burns, everything burns. Nine and Ten join Eleven as he tries to restrain her, making sure she doesn't fall or hurt herself in any way.

"One.", it comes out as a scream, and a flick of light makes them look up in the back of the room where Lee's eyes stare at. The Doctors turn around, only to see a familiar figure standing in the back, fixing her hair.

The woman smiles.

"Hello, sweetie."


End file.
